


CD

by inatshej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Light Angst, M/M, Music, Realization, Sweet, Winter, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatshej/pseuds/inatshej
Summary: Derek stares at the love letter in a form of lyrics before him.Yeah, no. It can't be a love letter, it's Stiles and that's-he remembers Stiles blushing, avoiding his eyes giving him the CD.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes.  
> It may have sort of Christmas-y feeling, because that's when I thought it up :)

Side I

Derek takes out a CD and puts in in the player. He smiles hearing the song he remembers talking with Stiles about. The next one makes him think of that time when they have lost a bet with Laura and danced with each other to the rhythm of the music (Laura described it as _pure fluff_ , then snorted). He is sure he's heard before the third song – right, Stiles kept listening to it about two months ago. It feels nice, reminiscing like that. It's snowing outside, the end of the year closing and it seems right to summarize everything that has happened. The next song is about friendship as well – guess that's the main theme.

He looks at the small note he got together with the CD and wonders about the numbers written there. He finally decides that Stiles wants Derek to listen to the lyrics at the highlighted time.

When the next song starts playing, he focuses on vocals.

It's about love.

He frowns, but decides that it probably makes sense in the context. The part in the next song doesn't seem to make much sense so he decides to write the text down from the beginning.

He stares at the love letter before him.

Yeah, no. It can't be a love letter, it's Stiles and that's-

he remembers Stiles blushing, avoiding his eyes giving him the CD.

Well, either way it can't be for him, okay, it's just – they are friends, and-

besides, he can't even be sure if that's really what he was meant to do, even if the second part of the CD is about love as much as the first is about friendship, and the letter is pretty cohesive, which just shows how much time Stiles put into-

'Derek?'.

He startles.

'Do you have the-', Laura stops, looking at him from the doorstep. 'You okay?'.

'Yeah', he answers automatically.

'You look freaked out'.

He glances at her and after a beat lets out a humourless laugh. 'I think Stiles likes me', he blurts out wide-eyed.

'He wants to date you?'.

'Probably', Derek ventured.

'Okay', Laura nodded stoically, coming inside. 'I approve', she added, clapping him on his back. 'You should go see him now'.

'No', protested Derek. 'No way, I-, what do I tell him? I don't even know if-'.

'Mhmm, just go', she interrupted with a knowing smile. 'You have that thing to plug in two sets of earphones to one player Stiles gave you?'.

'Uh, yeah'. He turns around to look for it and hands it to Laura, remembering how they used to listen to music, him with one earphone, Stiles with another. They had to sit quite close-

was Stiles thinking about him back then?

It makes him feel weird. But then again, it was Stiles that got him this device to listen to the same music, but separately. At those times he used to look at Stiles, watching him completely lost in the rhythm. He still does, it's like they are in a different world.

'Thanks', Laura says, but doesn't go out. He glances at her questioningly. She raises her eyebrow. 'You are going out to talk with Stiles. Just think how he feels now'.

He winces and puts on his shoes reluctantly. Laura's right, and Stiles has been his friend for a long time now, so they will be fine. Won't they?

The closer he gets to Stiles' home, the more he hesitates. Finally, he parks the car two streets earlier to think about his- their- situation. What is he going to say? What if Stiles actually wants to go out with him? What if he doesn't?

He wills himself to calm down, takes a breath, lets his mind drift, and it goes right back to Stiles and the CD, but at least it's not as frantic as before. Stiles really took his time to prepare it. It makes him feel bad that he can't even go talk to him.

He is really close with Stiles. Can't imagine losing what they have. Laura is his friend too, as much as she is his sister, and he loves her – but he can't imagine telling her all the stuff he shares with Stiles. Plus the way Stiles sometimes smiles at him with flushed cheeks makes him want to lean in- kiss him- or at least _touch_ -

which he ignores and shoves away immediately.

Because Stiles is his friend.

It's not okay.

He freezes suddenly. _Jesus_ , he realises, _it may be all a misunderstanding_. How can he be sure that Stiles actually meant lyrics and not something else? Maybe the note is from- a mathematical task, or- just whatever.

He feels odd. Not quite relieved as he should.

He sighs at all his thoughts and then again, seeing Stiles' home.

 

Side II

Stiles already regrets everything. It was a bad idea, obviously. He looks resigned at his computer and decides to just turn off the music. He tried to play something upbeat to fight off his misery – it didn't work, only created unpleasant noise as he kept thinking about Derek.

Okay, he will just wallow in misery together with music both him and Derek likes to torture himself some more. He will start from that song they kept on listening when they were still using one set of earphones. They were sitting so close, Derek's arm and thigh pressed to his, when once he turned and saw Derek looking at him with this small smile. It's because of this expression he decided to let his feelings be known.

He gave Derek this thing to use one player but two sets of earphones, cause it made things more comfortable. Especially for him – every time his heart beat frantically in his chest because Derek pressed closer to him was flooded with guilt the next second.

Now, waiting for Derek's response, he feels anxiety creeping over him.

He bites his bottom lip forcefully, trying to keep a clear head, think about the state of music industry, or find an earworm, or god, just focus on something that's not Derek.

He goes downstairs to have some water. He is filling up the glass when he sees Derek outside his house. Shocked, he turns out the water – because bills and environment – and goes out to meet Derek's surprised face.

'Just don't shout, okay? My dad had a rough day and he is finally sleeping', he lets out quickly.

Derek watches him, his expression changing to something softer. Stiles averts his eyes, cursing how just seeing that makes him melt, hope, feel the wrong stuff.

'I'm not here to shout', says Derek gently. Stiles looks up at him, taking in the whole scenery, everything so quiet when snow had just stopped falling, Derek with flushed cheeks ( _from cold_ , Stiles' mind supplies unhappily) still focused solely on him.

He sees Derek shrug out his jacket and hands it to him. Stiles just stares at it. 'I'd rather not', he says finally. 'I don't want to get my hopes up', he adds gingerly.

Derek doesn't respond, just slings it on his shoulders anyway, and, keeping his eyes on Stiles' face, steps closer.

'How did you know that you want to date me?'.

Stiles blinks at him – he didn't expect that question. He only had a very unclear picture of two possible outcomes, a horrible one and a dreamful one. No specific details. Just a kiss in a dreamful one, maybe.

'I-, I just like you', answers Stiles, trying to figure out a better reply. 'It was your smiles, I think? When we listen to something and you look at me suddenly with this expression and I think that if you were a bit closer-', he cuts himself, his cheeks burning. He has no courage to even glimpse at Derek, check his reaction to words.

When he feels Derek's hand touching his cheek, however, he widens his eyes and gazes at Derek, so close to him now. 'I kept on thinking how beautiful you were and how I wanted to kiss you then', said Derek, his words barely louder than whisper. 'Can I?'.

Stiles nods and _oh_ , his dreamful outcome is clear now.

 


End file.
